Talk:Crisis of the Fairy Village/@comment-178.27.111.234-20150722181630/@comment-212.67.156.142-20150724053027
@Zenislez It will take you way longer to get spirits for him. Best plat spirit challange gets you 6.66% of plat spirit per stamina point (+10% of golden), when best gold one gives you 25% golden spirit per stamina point. Even if you use all golden spitits optimaly - for archers, healers etc. you still sacrefice 15% -> 6.66%. For example, if you do 30 stamina worth of plat spirit quests, you will get 3 golden spirits and 2 plat spirits. If you do 30 stamina worth of golden spirit quests, you will get 7.5 golden spirits. This will make 50% more spirit grinding. Plat units also require a bit more exp to get to same level than golden ones (about 7.5% more @ lvl 60, so its not that big deal). If you chose to get jerome I'd suggest stopping ~lvl 60, otherwise you will require another 57% more exp (plat 10->60 = 32,666 exp, 1->70 = '''51,334) AND that combined with harder soul farming would make you need close to double required stamina and gold compared to golden lvl 60. If you consider getting Katie before Jerome, I'd strongly suggest '''taking into consideration stopping at lvl 60 plat. Getting harder trust instead of affection could make fully buffing him even harder. Here you can compare lvl 60 plat vs lvl 60 golden (adduming linear progression of stats): Plat: 1599 hp - 430 attack - 274 def Gold: 1469 hp - 299 attack - 295 def Last 10 levels would only give you 72 hp, 13 attack and 8 def (for 18k more exp) - it may not be worth a time (for now). Its also worth poiting out how attack and def works - its flat damage reduction - that means that means that his 130 extra hp (at lvl 60) cancel out 21 less def after about 5 hits (assuming no healer works). After that he will have 21 less hp compared to her after each hit. Thats not that big of a deal, especially if he is fighting some kind of big/slow guy. And later if you find him lacking a bit you can further reduce this gap to only 13 (and incease hp gap to 202) by getting lvl 70. His damage to the opponents uses same rules - that means that his ~44% more damage, even against moderately armored opponents with 100 def he would actually deal ~66% more damage etc. You could also say that his extra attack can increase his survivalness (for example when he 1-shot injured enemies instead of 2-shotting because his enemies wont have a time to deal first blow, and because archers etc. will switch their target sooner, etc.), makes his duels shorter (tho if he is in the middle of formation, and enemy is getting focused by all sort of ranged units his extra 130 damage may not matter). I think I'd go with lvl 55-60-65 Jerom, possibly even stopping at ~ lvl 40 and from then on only lvling him with the plat armor / if I'd feel need to make him more tanky. Oh - if you have acces to plat armors and plan to focus them on him you can save a lot of spirits. Or to feed him wrong-spirits (spirits of silver got same quantity/stamina as iron/bronze - 60%/1 Stamina) with the bronze-drops for the few levels in the middle, as they still increase exp gained from 4 to 4.5 worth of exp. Just dont go autopilot "I need to release his full potential!" before covering the basic upgrades of his support and other arsenal ;)